


Prayers for Those in Need

by DoubleRaineBow



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Pre-Devil May Cry 5, Reader-Insert, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRaineBow/pseuds/DoubleRaineBow
Summary: Statilia could only stare up mournfully at the vines, a silent prayer leaving her lips for those who have fallen.





	Prayers for Those in Need

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Devil May Cry_ belongs to Capcom. Statilia belongs to me.

Screams of pain and terror echoed within the night as a large, demonic, tree-like structure loomed ominously above the cityscape. Flailing vines with pulsating bodies and sharpened ends attacked the civilians who were unlucky enough to be caught within their range. Blood spattered wildly along the pavement as others ran in terror.

Statilia could only stare up mournfully at the vines, a silent prayer leaving her lips for those who have fallen, an act she thought she had long overgrown since her days as part of the Order of the Sword.

A hand rested itself gently onto the young woman’s shoulder. “Statilia, what are you gonna do?”

Statilia turned to face her older twin brother, a somber expression on her visage. “I’d like to stay in Red Grave,” she answered. “There’s going to be a lot of people in need, and I can’t just leave them be when I’m capable of helping.”

Nero nodded in understanding. “I getcha. Just be careful,” he said as hugged the smaller woman tightly. “Keep an eye on that V guy also. I’m still a bit unsure about him,” he whispered into her ear before parting.

The young devil hunter turned to Morrison. “Alright, let’s get moving! I needa get stronger in a month, and there’s no better time than now to get started!”

Once the two left, Statilia turned to V, a somewhat apologetic smile on her face. “I hope you don’t mind, but it’d be easier if the two of us stick together.”

V shook his head as his demonic raptor and panther familiars materialized. “Hey, don’t forget about me and the kitty cat here, and I suppose the big oaf!” the raptor exclaimed, narrowly dodging a swipe from the panther for calling him a kitty cat. “Names Griffon, and don’t you forget it,” he introduced as he perched himself onto V’s arm and stretched his wings outward like a peacock showing off, nearly hitting V in the face. “And the kitty cat there is Shadow.”

Shadow directed a menacing growl to the raptor, leaving the demon bird to cackle and take off from his perch.

The black-clad man let out a slow sigh before directing his gaze to the white-haired woman. “Now that the introductions are out of the way, we should make haste to get a move on. It’s only a matter of time before those vines spread chaotically like weeds in a garden unkempt.”

The young woman turned to look back at the corpses skewered on the lethal vines and sent them one last silent prayer before catching up with V.

“So, what’s the plan of action?” Statilia asked as she followed the eloquent goth. 

V glanced back at the younger twin, though his ebony locks hid whatever expression he had. “I’ve sent Griffon off to find anyone who is in need of help. In the meantime, we’d best find a way to rid this garden of its weeds.”

As though they were overhead, multiple vines flowered out chaotically from the asphalt, their bodies flailing wildly as they stabbed around for the two, eager for their blood.

Statilia quickly dodged out of the way and expertly unsheathed Scarlet Rose, a weapon of her and Nero’s design that combined a chain whip with a grappling hook on the end - the Rose Whip - to the hilt of a rapier - the Rose Thorn. With finesse, the female devil hunter threw Rose Whip around a streetlight and swung herself toward a vine.

“Aim for the red sack!” V yelled from behind her.

“Got it!”

Taking aim, Statilia deftly stabbed the pulsating sack, downing it in a single hit as it brittle and withered away.

“At least they’re easy to take down,” Statilia sighed, turning just in time to watch V command Shadow to attack a nearby vine.

With a sense of how to take down the troublesome vines, Statilia and V made quick work of them, killing off the last one just as Griffon arrived, a grim look on his face.

“Looks real bad out there, V. Only been a couple of minutes and those vines are everywhere. Lotta civvies been skewered or drained,” the raptor reported.

“That is quite unfortunate,” V said with a grim expression on his face. “However, we cannot dwell here any longer than necessary. There are still many who require our help.”

A frown marred the younger twin’s visage. “I suppose it can’t be helped,” she said reluctantly as she fell into step with the eloquent man.

Griffon disappeared into V’s tattoos, only appearing when the poet wanted the raptor to scout ahead. V kept to himself, his gaze focused on the small, leather-bound book with an emblazoned ‘V’ on both covers, his expression revealing nothing to the female devil hunter.

Statilia sighed, somehow missing the banter she and her brother would have whenever they were on jobs. She even missed the constant bickering Nico and Nero would have whenever one would do something the other disliked. There was always some type of chatter that the silence left the young woman slightly unnerved, even more so when she knew nothing of the mysterious man beside her.

“You been sighin’ the past ten minutes, toots, and it’s starting to get annoyin’,” the raptor said, displeasure in his voice.

Statilia directed a scowl towards the raptor, though kept her voice even for the most part. “Sorry, I’m just not used to the silence. I’m usually around chatty people.”

“Nero does seem to always have something to say, whether or not it is wanted,” V agreed as he tucked his book away. “I also apologize for my reticent behavior. It’s not that I would not like to talk, but that I just prefer to only speak when needed.”

“Says the person who always has the need to quote something at the worst possible time,” Griffon scoffed.

V smirked. “It’s only an inopportune time if you make it out to be.”

“You do seem to like to read a lot,” Statilia noted. “Growing up as a member of the Order of the Sword, I’ve only ever been exposed to religious texts and children’s books, and between devil hunting and caring for children, I’ve really no time to read for myself,” Statilia said. “The only thing I could probably recite from memory are lines from _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass_. The children seem to really love it.”

“Quite the nonsensical stories, those two,” V commented, though interest held itself in his eyes as he gazed at the younger twin. “Though as nonsensical as it is, it only makes sense to the reader if he or she wishes for it to make sense.”

Statilia smiled, though before she could respond, the screams of what sounded to be an older woman and a child echoed within a nearby alley.

“Looks like we got some trouble, guys!”

“Then we better get to it,” V said smoothly as he unhurriedly walked over to the alley.

“I’ll go ahead and get the drop on them,” Statilia said as she threw Rose Whip onto a nearby fire escape and proceeded to climb it.

The climb took no time at all as Statilia settled on the railing of the fire escape in a position that would allow her to quickly jump off it when she needed. Silently, she watched as V made slow strides towards the demons, a bunch of large and grotesque praying mantises with human skin. “‘ _The night was dark no father was there_ / _The child was wet with dew_. / _The mire was deep, and the child did weep_ ’ **[1]** ,” he quoted in a low melody. Then, the gothic man pointed the end of his cane toward the demons and uttered, “‘ _And away the vapour flew_.’ **[1]** ”

Though Statilia did not have the chance to fully appreciate V and his familiars in action before, she surely had the luxury now, watching in awe as Shadow appeared like a vapor from V’s tattoos and pounced onto the demons before transforming into a spinning blade, blood and guts exploding from them. Overhead, Griffon let out a cackle as he summoned stripes and balls of lightning, though took care not to hit the woman and her child. The female devil hunter noticed that neither Shadow nor Griffon landed a killing blow, but instead, it was V who would kill the demons swiftly with his cane once they were weak enough.

A reverbing buzzing sound pulled Statilia’s attention away from V as she saw demonic insects about to attack the civilians. Swiftly, Statilia threw Rose Whip and watched as it wrapped around one of the insects before giving a swift tug, causing the insect to explode. She then jumped off the railing and landed on the other insect, stabbing it in its weird pulsating sack before dropping down onto an unsuspecting praying mantis demon.

“Are you guys okay?” Statilia asked gently as she sheathed her weapons, checking over the woman and her child for any apparent injuries.

The woman could only nod mutely as she covered her child’s eyes.

“It is done,” V said softly as he approached the three, retracting Shadow and Griffon back into his tattoos.

“Thank you,” the woman croaked dully.

Statilia frowned. It was blatantly obvious that the woman would forever be scarred by what she saw today, but she was attempting to keep it together for her child, and horribly at that. Statilia placed her hands over the eyes of both the woman and her child, uttering a short prayer for their safety and peace of mind.

V watched silently, intrigued by Statilia’s actions. Once she was done, V spoke lowly. “Evacuate Red Grave, bring others with you if you find them.”

The woman nodded and fled with her child.

“Follow them and make sure they’re okay Griffon,” V commanded as he summoned the raptor.

“You got it,” the raptor said as he took off.

V glanced back curiously at Statilia after Griffon left. “I didn’t take you for the spiritual type,” V commented as he slowly rolled his shoulders and neck before walking ahead.

The female devil hunter stepped into pace with V. “Admittedly, I thought I dropped the habit after the Order fell, but it seems that this situation has brought it back.”

Statilia thought back to her time as a member of the Order of the Sword. She was like Nero in that she only appreciated the Order enough for Kyrie and Credo to be happy.

“And do you believe in whatever deity you pray to?” V asked.

The young woman paused before looking up into the night sky, letting out a hum as she gave thought to the poet’s question. Statilia felt an odd connection of sorts to the being the Order of the Sword worshipped as her prayers would be answered when the prayers of the most devoted of the Order were not. Now that Statilia thought about it, it seemed that the Order also knew about this connection she had as they almost always had Statilia lead the prayers when possible. “I’m not sure if I believe in him,” she said slowly, “but I definitely feel connected to him. To Sparda.”

“Quite interesting,” the eloquent goth said with a slight lilt, his face hidden behind his hair. “As soon as Griffon comes back, we should find a place to rest for the night. ‘ _The evening star does shine_.’ **[2]** ”

Statilia nodded in agreement. “Sounds like a plan.”

By the time Griffon returned with news that the woman and child were safely on their way to the edges of the city, V and Statilia had already found a building they could rest in.

The building was an old and dilapidated apartment building that was furnished very sparsely in the lobby. The steps of the duo echoed hollowly as they traversed the stairs to reach the first floor of apartment units, their steps stopping once they decided on a door.

“I’ve a good feeling that it is locked,” V said as he glanced over at Statilia.

“I don’t doubt it,” she replied, touching the door and giving it a good look over. The door that led to the apartment inside was the kind that swung away from them and was made of wood and had a wooden frame. “However, there shouldn’t be a problem. Let’s just give it a good,” Statilia paused to give the door a good, hardy kick, taking care to aim her kick above the door handle, allowing her to break the door open effortlessly, “kick.”

“Impressive,” V applauded as he passed Statilia to enter the room.

Statilia followed the goth into the apartment unit, shrugging off his compliment. “It’s a skill you need to know when you’re a devil hunter.”

Just like the lobby, this particular apartment unit was sparsely decorated, having only a TV, a couch, a kitchen table, and two chairs. There was also a small hallway with two doors that presumably led to a bathroom and a bedroom. V was already checking the bedroom as Statilia propped the table and chairs against the door to assure that nothing could get in without at least having some trouble.

“The bed looks to be good still if you want to take it. I can rest on the couch,” V said.

Statilia frowned. “I’m pretty sure that it’d be better if I stay out here on the couch.”

“The toots’s right V,” Griffon said as perched himself on the kitchen counter. “You’re pretty squishy compared to her.”

“It’s only polite to offer a woman the bed first before claiming it,” V smirked, “but, it would be to our advantage if we were to both rest here.”

“Though I can’t argue with that, there really wasn’t a need for you to be so roundabout about it,” Statilia sighed, shedding her long flannel. “I’ll just grab some pillows and blankets for us then.”

After grabbing enough pillows and blankets for herself and V, Statilia laid out a makeshift bed for V before settling herself on the couch. From the pocket of her cropped hooded sweater, Statilia pulled out a journal and began to record the events that had happened that day.

* * *

Statilia was busier than ever as Nero was out of commission, having been in a coma since the day someone severed and stole his Devil Bringer, the younger twin decided to check up on Nero, feeling a disturbance in their home. Upon entering Nero and Kyrie’s shared room, Statilia had found a conscious Nero talking to a strange man in black clothing and intricate tattoos presumably spanning his upper body.

“Who’re you?” the white-haired woman asked in alarm as pulled out Rose Thorn and pointed it at the man. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s alright, Statilia,” Nero said as he beckoned his younger twin to put her sword away.

The man smirked ever so slightly. “I was just telling your brother that I know the demon who stole his arm.”

“You do?” Statilia asked skeptically, lowering Rose Thorn, but not sheathing it into its scabbard.

“Apparently Dante is already on his way to face that demon,” Nero answered, a scowl on his face.

Statilia furrowed her brows. “Then why are you telling us this information?”

“I’d like to invite both of you to come as insurance if in the case Dante can’t beat this particular demon by himself,” V replied, a severe expression on his face. 

“No offense, but Nero’s just been in a coma for about two weeks, and Dante isn’t the incompetent type when it comes to demons,” the young woman said with a frown.

Suddenly, the goth’s tattoos began to vanish from his arm, leaving behind dull outlines as a large, demonic raptor formed next to him.

“Aww, ya scared, toots? Scared of the big, scary demon,” the raptor mocked as he settled himself onto the man’s arm.

Statilia glared at the raptor. “I’m merely being cautious. Someone has to be if you work with my brother.”

“Hey!”

“What say you, Nero? Are you confident enough to best the demon who robbed you of your pride and arm?”

Nero scowled, a distinct look of conflict on his face. The young devil hunter hated the thought of just laying by while Dante was the one going up against the demon who stole his arm. “I have a lot of experience with fighting with one arm,” he finally said in a low voice.

“Nero, are you seriously-”

Nero gave his younger twin a look that immediately caused her to back down.

It was evident to the man what Nero’s answer was. “And what will you do, Statilia?” He asked, turning to the female devil hunter.

Statilia sighed. “Fine, I’ll go, but only because I don’t want to explain to Kyrie why you’re out and about when you should be resting,” she said, glaring pointedly at her twin.

Nero groaned at the mention of his girlfriend. “Kyrie will definitely kill me.” Nero looked over at his younger twin. “Can you get Red Queen and Blue Rose for me? V and I’ll meet you outside.”

* * *

_May 16, 11:13p_

Statilia glanced up from her journal after finishing to take a peek at V, who had his attention on the book he always carried around. “I’m going to sleep now,” she announced to the man. “I assume we’ll be waking up early tomorrow.”

V looked over at Statilia, giving her a small nod. “Good night, Statilia.”

“Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> [1] “The Little Boy Lost (Songs of Innocence)” _Songs of Innocence and of Experience_  
>  [2] “Night” _Songs of Innocence and of Experience_


End file.
